Escaleras
by Luka-sama
Summary: La sociedad la clasificaría a ella rápidamente como alguien raro, pero ella en cambio diría que era más tímida. Por eso prefería estar sola en las escaleras del instituto que rodeada de gente desconocida, al menos hasta que el problemático Naruto Uzumaki comenzó a ir a las escaleras y quitarle la poca tranquilidad que tenía...aunque puede que no fuera tan malo después de todo.


_Las ganas de escribir Naruhina (historias cortas) regreso a mí, espero tengan paciencia con mis historias incompletas, estoy trabajando para tener ideas. Pero mientras tanto vengo con muchas historias cortitas que se me ocurren al ver imágenes XD_

 **Escaleras**

Existen muchas clases de personas en el mundo, algunas de ellas son divertidas otras más serias, puedes ver a alguien lleno de alegría y otro lleno de tristeza. Siempre hay gente en extremos y muchas otras que están entra la categoría de normal impuesta por la sociedad.

Ella podría considerarse como alguien tímido.

Pero en extremo.

Solía siempre tartamudear, era muy torpe por ponerse siempre nerviosa y en más de una ocasión terminaba en ridículo por no poder defenderse de las personas.

Definitivamente si tenía amigos era por ellos, Kiba el chico explosivo que quiso ser su amigo y Shino alguien callado que se sentaba a su lado para no dejarla sola. De no ser por ellos su vida social probablemente sería nula y no hablaría con nadie hasta que debiera conseguir trabajo.

Durante la escuela siempre estuvo sola y nunca tenía amigos o compañeros para hacer trabajos, gracias a eso se enfocó tanto en los estudios que generalmente terminaba entre los tres mejores promedios de toda la primaria.

Quien le ganara a Sasuke Uchiha y Nara Shikamaru definitivamente debía ser un prodigio.

Se sentía muy sola, pero tampoco es algo que ella misma fuera a solucionar por sus propios medios.

En ocasiones lograba ir a ver los partidos de Kiba o ayudaba a Shino cuando estaba investigando sus cosas de biología. Pero en general pasaba sola y siendo discriminada por quienes no la conocían.

Como toda persona antisocial que no habla con otros, termino aceptando que si no podía defenderse lo mejor sería ignorarlos. Así que agradeció internamente que su papa fuera un tipo con dinero y le pudiera dar un teléfono de última generación donde descargo toda la música que le gustaba.

Un poco influenciada por Kiba sus gustos modernos, termino viendo uno que otro anime, pero fue suficiente para encontrar un gusto por la música de ellos y meterlo en su celular.

Así pasaba todo el día (cuando no estudiaba) metida en su música e imaginando historias.

…

Durante 17 años había sido de esa manera. Probablemente así hubiera sido durante mucho tiempo de no haber sido por ese día.

…

Ya que Kiba y Shino estaban en otro grupo, costaba mucho poder verlos durante las clases, por eso cuando tenían una hora libre ella salía de su aula para ir algún lugar alejado donde sus compañeros no le molestaran.

Últimamente las escaleras del primer piso de emergencia era su lugar preferido, estaba bastante alejado de donde se solían juntar sus compañeros y casi nadie llegaba ahí aunque lo estuviera buscando.

Al sentarse recostándose contra la pared, colocaba su reproducción aleatoria de una hora de duración (una lista previamente seleccionada para estas ocasiones) y tomaba su cuaderno de dibujo.

Su madre había sido una famosa pintora, ella si bien no tenía el talento para su madre le gustaba dibujar manga. No era tan buena como los mangakas profesionales de la Jump, probablemente por su historia ya que sus dibujos si estaban en un alto estándar.

No tenía ideas probablemente por su casi nula interacción social, pero eso no evitaba que dibujar la distrajera un rato.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo dibujando, pero se detuvo al ver una sombra obstruir su luz.

Giro a ver su rostro y se sorprendió de ver unos ojos azules frente a ella.

Lo conocía.

Y quien no lo haría.

Uzumaki Naruto no destacaba por sus buenas notas, generalmente era conocido en su grupo por ser alguien muy problemático que siempre terminaba en problemas con chicos de otros centros educativos. Igualmente era algo popular gracias a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha y estaba enamorado de la secretaria de la junta estudiantil Sakura Haruno. Esto último todos lo sabían luego de que hace cuatro años se declaró en medio de una reunión escolar y todos lo vieron como idiota después de ser rechazado.

Aunque hubiera sabido que decir en ese momento, probablemente no hubiera dicho nada.

Era alguien muy tímida.

Pero al no tener mucho contacto con otros a parte de Kiba y Shino, siempre mostraba un rostro indiferente que le habían hecho ganar apodos muy groseros.

Chica fantasma.

La rara.

Ojos de muerta.

Entre otros. Los adolescentes podían ser muy groseros cuando querían.

Volviendo al chico frente a ella. Rápidamente examino su rostro notando varias heridas al igual que su camisa llena de manchas de sangre, su cabello rubio estaba alborotado y su ojo parecía hincharse cada vez más. Su pantalón estaba cortado en su pierna izquierda y sucio en todos lados.

No sabía qué hacer.

Así que volvió a su dibujo.

El chico rápidamente siguió su camino como si no la hubiera notado, aunque Hinata juro ver como apretaba los puños frustrado antes de irse.

Pero al marcharse todo volvió a lo que debía ser.

Soledad.

Lo normal.

…

Así debió haber seguido, pero Hinata sintió algo dentro de ella al ver al chico, como si no fuera la primera vez en tenerlo cerca y supuso que no sería la última vez que lo vería.

…

Una semana después volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, su profesora había faltado por su embarazo y tenía que ir a una cita. Ella tomo sus instrumentos de dibujo y fue a su lugar preferido. Su rostro estaba algo más tranquilo que en otras ocasiones ya que había tenido una idea para dibujar un personaje de un manga de parte de Kiba.

Su rostro se transformó en uno incomodo al ver a alguien en su lugar.

El chico rubio estaba sentado donde ella estuvo sentada antes y parecía querer dormir, claro que al notarla a ella hubo un extraño momento de incomodidad por parte de ambos.

Ninguno quería la presencia del otro en ese lugar.

Hinata había estado buscando muchos lugares para dibujar y ese era el que ella quería, claro que al ser alguien tímido jamás diría algo en voz alta. Había asumido que como nunca veía a nadie por ahí ese lugar seria su secreto.

-Esta vez llegue primero-dijo Naruto señalándose a él mismo.

Su rostro por fuera era indiferente, pero por dentro fruncía el ceño ante esa forma de hablar.

Ella quería ese lugar.

Ella nunca quería nada y siempre dejaba a otros tener lo que reclamaban, pero por una vez quería ser egoísta por algo que le gustaba.

Aunque luego de reaccionar y ver que una discusión con ese chico era problemática, dio media vuelta y se fue. Noto que parecía que él quería decir algo, pero al final solo se quedó callado viendo al cielo.

Ya vería ese chico.

…

Era infantil decir esto ella misma, pero al día siguiente había faltado a una clase, todo para poder correr por los pasillos hacía su lugar especial. Se alegró al ver que cuando llego no había nadie y se sentó animadamente para dibujar. No fue hasta que se sentó que pensó que su plan era algo infantil y que sería castigado más tarde.

Ya le diría a su padre que no se sintió bien.

Comenzó a dibujar animadamente y tarareando una canción.

-Oe teme-dijo alguien frente a ella.

Giro su rostro y se sorprendió al ver a un Naruto cabreado con una venita hinchada en su frente, aunque parecía algo divertido por el asunto.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo.

Era una idiota.

Ese chico era problemático y de quererlo podía herirla, además si él intentaba reclamar ese lugar solo con palabras ella era tan tímida que probablemente se iría antes de decir algo.

Su puso a temblar nerviosa a punto de llorar.

-¿No deberías estar en clase dattebayo?-cuestiono el chico viéndola fijamente.

Ella se mordió el labio sin saber que decir.

¿Qué hacer?

Sabía que Naruto Uzumaki era un chico problemático, pero muchos rumores sobre él indicaban que no traicionaba a sus amigos. Si bien no eran amigo podía asegurar que era alguien noble, o al menos eso esperaba con todo su corazón, ya que lo que haría era algo que esperaba nadie se diera cuenta.

-Y-yo llegue p-primero-dijo débilmente.

De no ser porque el chico estaba cerca no le hubiera escuchado. Vio de reojo la cara de él y como lucia molesto, luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilo a otro lado.

Suspiro aliviada y sintió todo el cuerpo dejar de estar tenso.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que no conocía bien y se oponía a lo que dijo, era algo difícil y esperaba no volver a vivirlo.

…

La semana de exámenes hizo que remplazara su cuaderno de dibujo por libros de estudio. Para su mala suerte era todo un desafío lograr llegar a las escaleras sin que Naruto estuviera. Era como un reto que ambos establecieron sin palabras, la persona que llegara primero se quedaba con su lugar y el otro se iría sin discutir.

Le daba vergüenza admitir que no había ganado mucho, en un mes solo había estado en las escaleras como cuatro veces (ya no pensaba perder más clases) y él chico siempre estaba ahí con sonrisa de victoria.

Ella no era competitiva y por eso pensó en rendirse, ahora estaba en busca de un nuevo lugar. Dado que ahora todos estaban en la biblioteca estudiando para sus exámenes, las posibilidades se agrandaron y termino sentada bajo un árbol de la parte trasera.

Biología no era algo que le gustara especialmente, pero era buena memorizando y supuso que no tendría problemas.

La música clásica le hacía estar relajada.

Pudo haber estado así por horas (o hasta que se detuviera la música), pero algo le hizo volver a la realidad y fue un puño suave que le golpeo la parte superior de su cabeza. Al subir el rostro se sorprendió de ver la mirada divertida de Naruto Uzumaki y ella ladeo la cabeza confundida.

Se quitó los audífonos para oírle.

-Supongo que el lugar de las escaleras me pertenece ahora dattebayo-dijo sonriendo.

Frunció un poco el ceño y bajo el rostro a su libro.

Lo mejor sería ignorarle.

Pero como siempre los planes no están de su lado ya que el chico se sentó a su lado y vio aburrido su libro, sin permiso tomo su celular y vio la música que tenía en el reproductor. Fruncía el ceño al ver los nombres y de pronto se ilumino mientras ponía una pista a sonar.

-De verdad te gusta este anime-dijo divertido señalando el nombre de una canción.

Se sonrojo fuertemente al ver el opening de un anime que vio hace poco, su nombre era One punch man, fue recomendación de Kiba y ahora se encontraba viéndolo con él los fines de semana.

-Es muy bueno-dijo colocándose un audífono y el otro se lo ofreció a ella.

Que tipo más grosero al tomar sus cosas y actuar como si fueran de ellas, definitivamente con ese tipo de música no podría estudiar.

Igual acepto el audífono.

El chico sonrió demasiado alegre.

…

Al finalizar los exámenes regreso a las escaleras, bueno realmente la primera vez que llego ahí vio como Naruto ya estaba sentado meditando. No quería ser molestia y prefirió irse, pero antes de darse cuenta el chico le indico que se acercara y no le quedaron muchas opciones.

-Hoy te mostrare que es música-dijo mostrando un celular normal y sacando sus audífonos.

Ella se sentó en la escalera a su lado y acepto el audífono, como era de esperarse la música era como un rock alternativo, no era muy pesado pero tampoco era un género pop.

Sonrió mientras comenzaba a dibujar.

El chico a su lado prácticamente estaba dormido con la cabeza en la pared, en cambio ella seguía dibujando y pensó que esa música era muy inspiradora.

De reojo vio al chico.

Si bien muchos decían que acercarse a Naruto solo traería problemas, ella pensaba que no era de todo cierto. Hasta el momento el chico no era grosero con ella y solamente sonreía a cada rato.

Sonrió más grande y siguió su dibujo.

Ignoro el latido de su corazón que en ocasiones palpitaba más rápido.

…

Cuando Hinata fue consciente de lo que sucedía no fue mucha su sorpresa, no luego de haber pasado tres meses compartiendo todos los días una hora con Naruto en las escaleras. Generalmente pasaban en silencio y ella solo dibujaba o leía algún libro, pero en ocasiones Naruto le contaba cosas de sus amigos, la comida que le gustaba, su animal preferido o sobre su gato mascota que siempre le clavaba las garras en su mano.

Naruto hablaba a veces mucho, otras veces solo se quedaba dormido.

Un día cuando vio que ella llevaba un onigiri se lo quito (ella solo había suspirado derrotada) luego de explicarle fácilmente que ella lo hizo, Naruto no dejo de molestarla hasta que le trajera algo de comer.

Así que después de eso no le quedo muchas alternativas y terminaba llevándole comida.

Realmente a Hinata no le molestaba la presencia de Naruto, ese chico revoltoso le hacía sentir acompañada y a la vez que era alguien con quien contar.

A pesar que en ese tiempo solo había pronunciado menos de veinte palabras con él.

Pero es que todo era raro. Cuando se topaban en los pasillos nunca daban muestra de reconocimiento, pero apenas estaban juntos en las escaleras el chico siempre sonreía animadamente y comenzaba hablar.

Con el tiempo fue conociendo sus gustos y preferencias.

Siempre se quejaba de querer ganarle a Sasuke, otras veces hablaba sobre que Shikamaru era un genio y sobre que ella se llevaría bien con Sai otro chico artista.

Ella solo escuchaba y seguía dibujando.

Hasta que él pregunto algo un día.

-¿Somos amigos?-dijo viéndola fijamente.

Amigos.

Una palabra con muchos significados. Ella creía que Kiba y Shino eran sus amigos más cercanos con los que vivía muchas experiencias en ocasiones, pero incluso así no les había contado nada sobre esa extraña relación que tenía ahora con Naruto.

Los ojos del chico brillaban como siempre y se fue incapaz de decir que la amistad que ella pensaba era diferente al tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Ella no había nunca aportado nada para que Naruto pensara que eran amigos.

Pero la idea no era del todo desagradable.

-Si eso quieres-fue su respuesta.

El chico sonrió y siguió sentado viendo al cielo.

Ese día su dibujo fue mucho más bonito que de costumbre.

…

Hinata solía ver todo el tiempo por la ventana, a veces el profesor debía repetir mucho alguna explicación cuando alguien no entendía bien, pero ella ya había entendido todo desde la primera explicación. La ventana dejaba ver el cielo y sobre todo las nubes que parecían tan esponjosas como para saltar en ellas, pero que sería una estupidez ya que uno las atravesaría a una caída que significaría la muerte.

Ese día Naruto estaba jugando futbol muy cerca de donde estaba su salón, por lo tanto no le fue difícil identificarlo ya que corría y saltaba gritando que se la pasaran.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

El chico sonreía grandemente como siempre y por alguna razón ella también quiso sonreír.

Fue un instante cuando los ojos de él voltearon en su dirección y ambos se vieron de frente.

Hinata se puso nerviosa, ambos habían quedado en que eran amigos y no sabía si debía saludarle, después de todo siempre se ignoraron excepto cuando estaban en las escaleras. Nerviosa sintió que todo daba vueltas y por eso no reacciono ante el sonido del cristal rompiéndose hasta que el balón dio de frente en su rostro dejándola inconsciente.

Vaya mala suerte.

…

Se despertó exactamente veinte minutos después con un horrible dolor de cabeza, la enfermería estaba iluminada y en cambio ella veía todo borroso mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-Ese golpe debió doler-dijo alguien a su lado.

Giro el rostro para ver como Naruto estaba a su lado sonriendo algo apenado.

En cambio ella solo se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer.

-Kankuro no logro atrapar la pelota y se desvió hacia el salón de clase, estamos todos castigados por eso-dijo algo divertido.

No entendía porque ya que eso sonaba muy mal.

-No fue tu culpa-dijo ella en un susurro.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en sorpresa y luego la expresión de fingida alegría cambio a una preocupada. Sabía que no habían pasado muchas cosas juntas y que era imposible determinar que pensaba el chico. Pero a diferencia de ella, los ojos de Naruto eran una puerta a sus pensamientos.

-Me distraje y no pude ayudarte-murmuro.

Ella solo asintió antes de ver al techo, tenía mucho dolor de cabeza.

-La próxima no pasara-dijo con un bostezo.

Naruto la vio fijamente antes de sonreír como generalmente sucedía.

-Eres la mejor Hinata-dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo que la dejo en piedra.

Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y su interior parecía ser un campo de batalla, su corazón no dejaba de correr y su estómago se llenó de una horrible sensación de mariposas que volaban en un huracán. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron como faroles y su rostro mostro su nerviosismo.

Que rayos.

Cuando el chico se alejó todo eso se detuvo y ella se juró jamás volver a juntarse tanto con Naruto.

-Como disculpa te prometo invitarte un helado después de clases-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Un sutil sonrojo inundo su rostro.

-Bueno-

Aunque sentía que lo que había pasado hace solo unos segundos no fue tan bueno.

Como Naruto prometió ese día le invito a un delicioso helado cerca del parque, él pidió uno de chicle y ella uno de naranja. La costumbre no fue mala ya que Naruto no dejo de hablar en todo el camino, incluso ignorando las personas que les miraban incrédulas de ver a esos dos juntos.

Naruto el chico problemático junto con la rara Hinata.

Se sintió mal al escuchar eso y estuvo a punto de correr, pero Naruto que parecía leer sus pensamientos la sujeto fuerte con su mano y no la dejo irse.

-Ellos siempre hablan por todo dattebayo-dijo él con algo de diversión.

Hinata sentía que su mano quemaba ante el contacto con él.

Sutilmente se deshizo del agarre cerca del cruce donde se despedían, no soportaría más sus emociones a su lado si seguía actuando de esa forma.

El chico en cambio seguía sonriendo normalmente.

-Quiero decirte algo-dijo de pronto.

Giro a verla confusa.

-Ir ese día a las escaleras y ser tu amigo es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado-añadió con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos parecían ocultar un secreto.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y vio al suelo nervioso.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Era bueno conocerle…pero eso era una equivocación.

Ella…

-Soy rara-murmuro con cara algo deprimida.

Por primera vez en toda su vida deseo no ser rara, de esa forma probablemente el chico frente a ella no solo la vería como una amiga y tal vez sintiera un poco de lo que pasaba en su interior cuando él se acercaba demasiado.

De reojo lo vio sonreír más grande.

Luego paso algo impensable.

Con una mano Naruto alzo su rostro y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla demasiado cerca de sus labios. Esa simple acción le dejo en piedra y su cara casi estalla por el color rojo que tomo.

-Si no fueras así no tendría sentido-añadió de forma picara.

Ella siguió hecha piedra.

-No me confundas me encanta ser tu amigo y seguir reuniéndonos en las escaleras, aunque no creo que me conforme mucho tiempo con eso…bueno no soy bueno en eso de conquistar, pero por ti no me molestaría intentarlo si hay una oportunidad-dijo alegremente.

Hinata lo vio sorprendida y algo intimidada.

¿Ese chico no conocía la palabra vergüenza?

Noto como se despedía con la mano normalmente y estaba por irse.

Ella que hace unos minutos en la escuela se prometió alejarse del chico, sintió una gran soledad al verlo irse.

Trago saliva y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que logro reunir lo tomo un momento por la camisa. Este giro a verle confundido y noto como estaba levemente sonrojado al verle.

-N-no me molesta si es Naruto-kun quien i-intenta hacerlo-dijo roja como un tomate y viendo al suelo.

El chico sonrió más alegremente.

…

Después de todo haber espiado a Hinata durante más de tres años, estar enamorado hace dos años y juntar fuerzas para hablarle hace algunos meses.

Si había valido la pena.

 **Fin**

 _Estos dos son pura dulzura y amor, que cuando me da por escribir de ellos no hay quien me pare XD_

 _De hecho al escribir esta historia me puse a pensar en hacer otra con la parte de Naruto :3 me pregunto qué dirán ustedes._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
